User blog:ShadOOthaGr88/Top Ten Sir Coolguy Google+ Posts (Part 1)
Hey guys, and welcome my list of the top ten Sir Coolguy Google+ posts. 10. As you can see, this is an image of a spinning Kirby amiibo, with the caption "Y'all still spinning fidget spinners in 2017 while I'm living in 3017." The reason this is one of my favorites is because it mentions fidget spinners. They're just so cool, and I love fidget spinners so much! I even have a collection of 20 of them, in every color. Some people call me g*y, but they should go away, because they're just haters! 9. '"I'm Rick the hamster and this is my dreamland. I work here with a rainbow fish, and my best friend "coo". After 20 years you never know WHAT form of dark matter is going to take over" As you might be able to tell, the reference is to a copypasta for the intro of a show called "Pawn Stars". I think this is great just because it references that, because that's such a funny meme! Although I have to say, the Ugandan Knuckles meme is probably the funniest. Speaking of this, do u know da wae? XD!!!! '''8. ' This meme is pretty funny, but, ya know, in case your blind, I'll read it to you. "If roaches can survive a nuclear explosion... then what the h*ll is in Raid?!?!?!" The caption says "Raid solos". This is really funny because Raid is a pest-killing product. And nuclear explosions can also kill things, but apparently ants can survive?? What the heck is this supposed to mean? What does Raid have in it that we don't know about? Maybe the government knows. (Maybe we should ask. Heh heh.) '7. '"Fatter than you ( parody of stronger than you) It's a beautiful day outside Birdons are singing Lovelys are blooming On days like these, kirbehs like you... Should be clobbah'd in halcandra Turn around kirbeh, it'd be a crime If I have to go back on that monster that I made for you So don't step over that line Or else it's gonna be clobbarin' time But kirbehs like you don't listen to the rules Kings like me must show you you're a fool Let's make this quick it's almost time for dinner Let's go dirty gourmet race winner Go ahead try to beat me if you're able I've stolen all the food off the table Are you getting tired of flying Or are you just sick of my glory shining We'll be fighting in this ring forever By now you kirbeh should know better I know you eat another minion So I'll throw out a few bazillion I know you eat a-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot I got a new secret weapon With a mask and a new hammer thrown within If you think that you'll survive then surely you jestin No matter the monster No matter the newest move You just get up back again Like this is some sort of groove Go ahead and try to stop me if you're able I stole all of the food on the table You think you can eat me like I'm some monster Well you couldn't eat escargoon so get clobbah'd I know you made my waddle Dees all dissappear But all the lives you stole is why I'm here I am their king I am their fighter I am king triple D I know you eat a-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot A-a-a-alot But I'm still fatter than you -how can I help you king dedede? I need a monster to clobbah dat dere kirbeh! That's what we do best at NME. You better get it with a money back guarantee!-﻿" This is just so beautiful. I have no words. I love you, Sir Coolguy. '''6. "Hand me another one o' dem bag of chips!!" This is a image of King DeDeDe, from the popular video game series Kirby the Echidna. (Idk that's what it said on WikiAnswers) The caption by Sir Coolguy is just so funny because it's so relatable and funny! I love eating chips. They just taste so amazingly good! I wonder if Chuck Norris would win in a fight against King DeDeDe. Anyways guys, this was part 1. Part 2 will be coming out on the 13th! Hope you guys enjoyed and found this really funny! Category:Blog posts